Holiday Exchange Fics 2009 to 2010
by Time Turner Talk
Summary: A Group of One-Shot fanfictions based on criteria given to the authors by me, at Time Turner Talk an HP forum . Each chapter is written by a poster from the forum for another poster on the forum, so each story will have it's select pairings and prompts.
1. Holiday Exchange: Fourth of July

**HOLIDAY FIC EXCHANGE**

**DISCLAIMER: **NONE of the following authors own Harry Potter. For Harry Potter solely belongs to Joanne K. Rowling in all its copyrighted glory.

I started this Exchange at my forum Time Turner Talk. The basic is idea that for each holiday (American, since I live in the United Stats) I will give a prompt including: The Holiday, Theme, and Quote. Then the posters at my forum who enter get paired with other entrants by "pulling names out of hat method."

The partners PM on another for the Pairing. Then they have two weeks to write and submit the story to me at the e-mail on this profile. I will look through them and post each chapter with the following details:

Author of the Fic

Who it's written for

Pairing

The chapter before each holiday Exchange round will resemble the following for the current Exchange criteria.

THE CURRENT EXCHANGE ROUND CRITERIA ARE:

**HOLIDAY: **Fourth of July

**THEME: **Flags as clothing

**QUOTE: ** "Merlin's toe, what are you wearing?" – Molly Weasley

**PARTNERS: **

Jazz E. Roisin & Her-My-Oh-Knee

Suna & Solo By Choice

Randumm & Wilddog14


	2. Dress Shock For: HerMyOhKnee

**Dress Shock **

**AUTHOR: **Jazz E. Roisin

**AUTHOR WRTTTEN FOR:**Her-My-Oh-Knee

**PAIRING: **Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom

**SUMMARY: **When Ginny came to her with light in her eyes, after so many months of mourning Harry's death, Hermione couldn't turn her down when it came to one simple request. Now, as everyone prepared for the wedding, both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley have come to check on the bridal party. What will Mrs. Weasley's reaction be to Hannah Abbot's clear show of patriotism.

* * *

There were precautions they had to take. Nobody was fooled by the sense of security they had gained in the past few months. Despite the fact that not one Death Eater could physically harm them, thanks to Harry's sacrifice, using the ancient Amie/Amor Enchantment. In return for his admission of love Harry had died leaving them in a world of chaos and corruption. Order of the Phoenix members had been forced underground, and many of the students who had taken part in Dumbledore's Army were on a black list.

Not only that, but when Ginny had come to her, a radiant gleam in her brown eyes, one Hermione had missed every since Harry's death, and asked her to find a church, Hermione had submitted. It was nearly impossible to find a fully functional underground Seminary that would still magically bind couples together. The best Hermione could find for this day had been Saint Adelaide's Perish. It had taken pleading, and several Unbreakable Vows for secrecy, before Father Taylor had been willing to lend his sanctuary. It had taken even more work for Hermione to convince Pastor Emerson, a female pastor in her community to agree to bind them using Muggle traditions as well. Now, Hermione stood outside the Bridal Suite peeking through the door.

Although Luna's back was to her, Hermione could see her reflection in all three floor -to -ceiling mirrors. Her platinum hair cascaded down her back in waves. Woven into the curls were strands of gold tinsel that sparkled as the light hit them. Her face was framed by loose curls that sparkled with fairy dust, and the elfin made tiara in her hair seemed to reflect the light into shards of rainbows. From this distance her dress looked perfect, a combination of crème satin and lace. The style was quite interesting to Hermione. The skirt flowed like ocean waves, the lace sewed amongst the curves like foam. The skirt itself hovered just above her ankles. A thin wire, barely visible to the human eyes was tied around each ankle, and on this wire were glass bells. When Luna moved, turning slightly to look at herself from another angle the bells tinkled reminding Hermione of rain.

She had been so wrapped up in admiring Luna's dress that she hadn't noticed the bride was looking straight at her. Luna stepped gingerly of the platform, her silver shoes catching the light, or rather the fairy dust on them sparkling. "Hermione," she said in her soft airy voice, "thank you so much for finding this chapel."

Luna reached for the door handle pulling it open. She clapsed Hermione's hands in her own pulling her into a hug. That's when Hermione noticed the detail of the dress, the part she had missed from a distance. When they separated she looked over Luna's shoulder to see Ginny.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ginny asked a gleam in her eyes. "I thought she picked a really unique design."

Hermione tried to suppress a nervous laugh. It was true that the dress fit Luna's body and personality perfectly. But Hermione's logic told her that the dress should be all white, not crème. When she thought about it, she did have to give Luna some props. The dress, like her tiara, was elvin made, which meant that the thread used to make the stars and stripes of the American flag, thirteen stars, Hermione noticed on closer inspection, and the noble cross and Union Jack of the British flag gleamed crème from a distance, hiding the intricate hand stitched patterns. It was only up close that someone would notice the colors of the flag patterns.

"It certainly is," she replied. "I was just coming to make sure that both of you know the defense spells we worked on."

Both women nodded. "It's so sad," Luna said. "that we can't even have a wedding without fear. But no worries I'm sure the Pugglewees and Nargles will stay away."

Ginny smiled at Luna. "And I'm sure that this will be one of the most memorable weddings. I wanted to thank you for tailoring this dress."

Luna was about to answer when a frazzled looking Molly bustled into the bridal room. She glanced at Hermione a grateful smile coming onto her face. "Thank you dear, this really is kind of you."

Hermione nodded, "It was the least I could do, after all Ginny refused to let the subject drop."

"That's the Weasley attitude," Molly said proudly.

She turned to take in her daughter and her mouth dropped open. She had seen Ginny in many dresses, but this one had to be the most stunning. She wore a silver pendant around her neck, which was held in place by a bright red ribbon that matched the dress. The dress itself had one strap, which angled down from her left shoulder , allowing for Ginny's other shoulder and neck line to be exposed. Lightly dusting her open skin was fairy dust which sparkled throwing the light in every direction. The skirt reached the floor in a flowing pattern of fish scales, and at each juncture the dresses skirt formed layers, which were sewn together with lace. She looked like a sea goddess in her firely glory, with small glass sea horse figurines woven into her hair. As Luna had, there were small wires wrapped around her ankles with bells on them.

"You look beautiful dear," she said. She gave her a small hug before turning to face Luna.

"Mrs. Wealey," Luna said. "I wanted to thank you for giving my father and I a home after ours was destroyed, we appreciate the kindness very much."

"Oh dear," Molly said. "You are nearly of age now, call me Molly." Privately, Molly thought that it was such as shame the girl's sixth year had been cut short, and that Hogwarts had fallen, giving Luna, and so many witches and wizards her age, marriage as the only way to secure a somewhat safe cushion. But it was at least comforting to know that she had chosen Neville. It made Molly feel less worried. She was about to hug her, and say how much Luna had grown, when she noticed that Hannah Abbot stood behind her. Molly had known about Luna's dress, so the flag patterns did not startle her. But she had not expected Hannah Abbot's ensemble to be so patriotic to say the least.

"Merlin's toe what are you wearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Her outburst caused Ginny to blush. "Mum, that's her bride's maid's dress. I know that it's a little, shocking…but still."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. Hannah's dress was quite plain in design, with an empire waist and a skirt much the same as Ginny's. However, the dress was an old hand stitched British flag, the only color showing in it was the red. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Well Hermione, we should be getting out into the audience, after all your are going to sing "Beautiful Soul." With that Hermione and Molly left the room.

After they were gone Luna said, "Oh, wouldn't you know it. Right before I am to walk down the isle I get nervous."

"Don't worry," Ginny and Hannah said, "it will be fine. You look amazing."

And with those words Hannah led the way as they began their procession down the isle.


	3. The New Pajamas For: Solo By Choice

**The New Pajamas **

**AUTHOR: **Shuna

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Solo By Choice

**PAIRING: **Nymphadora Tonks/ Remus Lupin

**SUMMARY: **Remus thought it was a normal morning... Until he realized he had a new pair of pajamas on.

* * *

"Merlin's toe, what are you wearing, young man?" Mrs. Weasley asked Remus Lupin.

"Huh?" Remus cocked his head at the red haired woman, not understanding what the fuss was about this early in the morning.

He answered the question with another question. "What's wrong, Molly?"

"I said what are you wearing?" Molly's eyes were hooked on Remus' body, giving him the creeps. He knew the reason why he felt this way was because he had woken up only 5 minutes ago. His mind was never too good until 30 minutes after he was up, when he could think straight.

"My... pajamas?" Remus looked down at what he thought was his old, worn pajamas.

Only it wasn't. The werewolf was wearing a fresh, new set of pajamas, colored like the flag of The United States of America. It felt like a flag, when he thought about it.

"Oh." Then he smiled at Molly, who was waiting for an explanation. "Molly, it's not made with a flag, it's specially made to look like one." He hoped Molly would buy his story, even though he realized it was very thin.

In fact he had no idea how he had gotten these new pajamas, or maybe even suit. For all he knew, it could have been meant to be a suit. After he had come in last night, he almost fainted, so he hadn't looked at what he changed into before now.

Molly raised an eyebrow at the brown haired wizard, but she said nothing, and brushed past him. There was still much cleaning to do, and they were meant to collect Harry soon. Molly wanted everything to be done by then, something which was an almost impossible task to perform not that it wasn't an honorable one.

Remus sat down at the kitchen table. He was still tired after the transformation four days ago. Even though Severus had given him a potion, it didn't help the pain, it only made sure his mind was kept somewhat intact. If anyone went inside the room, he would be able to understand that they were not enemies. He wouldn't attack, unless threatened, while the one without potion would attack anything and everything in its way.

"Hello, Moony!" Sirius Black swept down to the kitchen, in his usual nonchalant style. Then, his gray eyes measured Remus' new clothes. "Molly thought I had stolen a flag and sewn you that one to you, as a prank."

"Doesn't surprise me." Remus nodded. "She doesn't know you as well as me. I know you wouldn't do this as a prank. Had I woken up with a pink tutu however..."

Sirius smiled at the thought. "Even if I had made this one, I would have sewn it better. Look," the black haired man took a tiny piece of Remus' sleeve. "See here? The person had to do it many times, so the person isn't used to handling the Tailor curse. But anyhow, whoever did this, he or she likes you very much, to even attempt something of this magnitude."

Remus threw Sirius a strange look. "How do you know this?"

Sirius' smile got strained. "I had to perform it on my own clothes, when on the run."

Remus nodded. "But who would try to make it by themselves?" he quickly brushed over the topic.

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged. "But I think it was Ginny."

"WHAT?!"

"Mooney, relax, I was messing with you." Sirius chuckled to himself. "But I do have one idea..."

"Who?" Remus demanded.

"Not saying."Sirius stuck out his tongue, and went upstairs, where his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks was trying her very best to sneak off the chores Molly had given her. When they passed each other, Sirius grabbed her arm.

She turned to him. She had changed her hair to very light brown, and her face was round, and she had made sure that the body looked like she was a bit overweight. But her eyes were very light blue, revealing her true identity.

"If you practice a bit more, then I think you can make a perfect wedding dress and suit as well." Sirius shook his head as he laughed. He let go, still laughing to himself, before Remus was given any clues about who his secret admirer was.


	4. Untitled For: Wilddog14

"**Untitled" **

**AUTHOR: **Randumm

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Wilddog14

**PAIRING: **Luna Lovegood/ Colin Creevy

**SUMMARY: **Just because she doesn't get him name right, and calls him anything from Craig to Cameron, Colin still likes Luna Lovegood, even when she wears the most outrageous outfit for a holiday that doesn't exist. And despite himself he can't just can't help but capture her on camera.

* * *

It seemed to be an ordinary day. Most people at Hogwarts were in their beds, snoring, snoozing or otherwise preoccupied on the early morning of the Fourth of July. Parchments, broken quills and empty ink bottles still littered the desks by the fire in the common room, though any other general debris had been cleared away by the house elves in the middle of the night.

However, should any Gryffindor walk down the stairs at that moment, they would see something quite odd. Some would call it weird, others would call it cute. Still others stared for a second, before hurrying back to their beds and pretending they never saw anything. Colin Creevy was one of those to be unfortunate, or fortunate enough to glimpse the odd sight.

It was barely 6:30, but Colin was already full of excitement, and already looking forward to the day ahead. He had his camera in one hand, and a parchment in the other; a quill stuck out of his mouth. He raced downstairs to eat quickly, and to begin whatever he had planned for that day.

He had barely cleared the common room, when he spotted something near the fire. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that this 'something' was actually a body. This body was actually wearing a thin piece of cloth. This body was actually not in Gryffindor. Colin stared and stared.

Luna Lovegood was sleeping in front of the fire, wearing nothing but an American flag.

"Luna?" he called tentatively. Luna immediately sat up, looking around, until her eyes adjusted to the light.

Her eyes found Colin. "Oh, hello. Where am I?"

Colin frowned, wondering why she was here. "You're in the Gryffindor common room, Luna."

Luna's eyes bulged as she looked around, and then she smiled again. "Oh, so I am. I wonder how I got here."

She stood up with graceful movements, and looked down at her body. She seemed unsurprised to see herself wrapped in an American flag. Colin was glad to see that unlike what he previously had thought, she was wearing something underneath the flag. A pair of black shorts covered up her lower part, and a t-shirt with the words I LOVE AMERCIA! printed on it covered her top half. Colin shook his head, staring at Luna.

"Are you American Luna?" he asked.

Luna cocked her head to one side and stared at him. "Nope."

"Are you of American descent?"

Luna shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you planning on becoming American?"

Luna closed her eyes and smiled. "Nopey nopey nope nope."

Colin exhaled in frustration. "Then why are you wearing an American flag?!"

Luna shrugged. "It's the Fourth of July, and it's a holiday in the U.S."

"Yeah, but why are _you_ wearing it Luna? You're not from the U.S."

Luna stared at him. "A holiday's a holiday Colin. I felt like celebrating today. So I am." She smiled a large smile and skipped off towards the boy's staircase. Colin shook his head and walked out of the portrait hole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, while he sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Luna skipped in. Once again, she skipped right past the Ravenclaw table, and seated herself down next to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, at the Gryffindor table. Next to Ron Weasley stood his mother, who had come up to the school for something (he later found out that she had come up for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore himself). As soon as Mrs. Weasley saw Luna, her eyes bulged, and she started shouting.

"Merlin's toe, what _are_ you wearing young lady?!" Most of the people around her who had heard her shout swiveled in their seats to see what the commotion was about. Luna looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?"

Mrs. Weasley ignored the question and continued ranting. "Your father would _not _be happy to see you dressed like this! And going against the country that you were born in! That is beyond despicable-"

"She's not your daughter mum," muttered Ginny irritably.

"Well, she's as good as," sniffed Mrs. Weasley, and then she turned on her heels and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone in the Great Hall who had been watching turned around to discuss the 'Luna oddity' wearing the 'weird flag' who was sitting at the wrong house table and who'd gotten shouted at by the Weasley's mother. Shaking his head, Colin turned back to his breakfast. After they had finished eating they headed off to first period, Double Charms with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Even though Professor McGonagall caught Luna on the way to first period and demanded that she take off 'that hideous outfit' (she started taking it off in front of her, the hassled Professor hastily told Luna to go to her dormitory and change it), Colin felt good for the rest of the day. Every time he passed someone he knew (which was a lot of people) he wished them a Happy Fourth of July, which most people ignored. Some people like Ginny Weasley replied with their own greeting, waving happily.

When he walked past Luna after lunch, he stopped her for a second. "Hey Luna, Happy Fourth of July."

She cocked her head and looked at him for a second, and then smiled."You too Craig, you too."

She walked off humming 'Weasley is our King" loudly, swatting at a bunch of Snarkfiddlers or Bumticklers or Fingerpifflers or whatever they were. Colin felt happy the rest of the day. He admired and respected her that she would celebrate and believe in something everyone else ignored or frowned down upon. He found it amusing that she didn't care how she looked or what she did, or what she believed in. She just did what she did, and Bumticklers on those who opposed her.

She was a pretty cool girl even if she couldn't _ever _get his name right.


	5. Fireflies For: Randumm

**Fireflies**

**AUTHOR: **Wilddog14

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Randumm

**PAIRING: **Hannah Abbot/ Seamus Finnegan

**SUMMARY: **Blind dates can be fun, right? Unless of course you suspect the Twins of foul play. And what the heck is George wearing, it's a question that Mrs. Weasley still wonder's to this day.

* * *

George sat at a table in the room above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Today was a special day, at least in some parts of the world where the Fourth of July was a holiday. George grinned complacently, obviously quite pleased with himself, thinking about how clever his idea had been. Using the Time Turner that Hermione had 'mysteriously lost'. He looked down at the plans for the next prank and then up at his twin, Fred, who had almost the same grin on his face. Almost, except that George remembered everything that had happened. Regardless, their plan was set to go into action. It was a setup, and not an expected one.

"George, can't I just-" Seamus Finnegan was cut off by George's stern, "No" as he brought Seamus to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Seamus' face was red as a beacon as George pushed him inside. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said to Seamus.

"Well, what is the point of a blind date anyway?" Seamus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing nervously at the floor.

"Come on now, it'll be fun. The only thing I will tell you is that it is someone you know."

Seamus sat down on one of the recently dusted couches and went through a list of the girls he knew_. It couldn't be Ginny or Hermione_, he thought. _Lavender? God, after what Ron went through I hope not. Pansy? No, they wouldn't be that cruel._ While he was busy trying to figure out who he was being set up with, he noticed that George had left him alone.

* * *

Hannah Abbott twiddled her thumbs nervously, "It isn't someone I loathe is it? That would be just like you two. Setting two people up who can't stand the sight of each other," her voice trailed into uncertain muttering.

Fred shook his head, "Of course not! We have nothing against you. We only do that to people we can't stand," he grinned reassuringly.

Hannah's smile came back to her face and she brightened up a bit. Fred led her inside the ratty, old building and gasped. "Seamus? I haven't seen you since our makeup year!"

Seamus let his surprise slip from his face and turn into a smile instead. "It's nice to see you again Hannah."

Fred made a salute type gesture and then ran upstairs where a squeal erupted as he rushed past Ginny and Hermione and almost pushed them down the stairs. When they both reached the bottom of the stairs, however, they only glanced over, gave a couple of girlish giggles, and headed into the kitchen without another word.

Seamus looked away and said, "I learned a new spell a week or so ago. It's cool, do you wanna see it?"

Hannah blushed and replied, "Uh, sure, what does the spell do?"

Gathering more courage, Seamus said, "You'll see." He flicked his wand and muttered "Orchideous". Instantly, millions of bubbles burst from the tip of his wand, some of them as big as a hippogriff's head. Seamus frowned as he watched the whole room fill up with bubbles.

Hannah was amazed, though she recognized the spell as a means to conjure flowers. Despite the mix up, she didn't mind, the bubbles were fun. "Curse George, he switched my wand!" Seamus growled, but when he saw Hannah's excited smile, all curses on the Weasley twins were forgotten.

* * *

A loud shout from the hallway between the stairs and the kitchen brought them back to reality; for they had spent a good ten minutes simply watching the unpoppable bubbles float around the room. "George! Merlin's toe what **are** you wearing young man?" Mrs. Weasley shouted, throwing up her arms as she looked over his suit.

The outfit he had come downstairs to show off to everyone was a pinstripe suit on the front where the stripes were red and white. On the back, there were white stars and a blue background. On his head, he sported a similarly patterned fedora that was too big for his head and slid over his eyes. He grabbed it and muttered a shrinking spell at it until it fit his head.

"Did you like the wand Seamus?" Fred asked, suddenly a few inches away from them. Both Seamus and Hannah jumped, but neither looked upset or angry.

Seamus laughed, "It was a good joke." He said, "Would you happen to have any others planned?"

Hannah's face lit up and she said, "Actually, I have a surprise from them as well." She brought out of her bag, a small glass jar and began unscrewing the lid. Before he knew what was happening, she cast a spell that made the room suddenly become darker and whatever she had in the jar now floated around the room, like tiny flashing beacons of light, sparking and sending off odd colors of red and blue as well as the neutral white color.

She smiled, "Aren't they pretty? Fred gave them to me for this meeting, he said they were hard to trade for and…" Hannah trailed off and, even though it was almost pitch black, he saw her shy away and look at the mini fireworks. "They're called fireflies," she whispered.


	6. One Good Reason For: Shuna

**One Good Reason**

**AUTHOR: **Solo By Choice

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Shuna

**PAIRING: **Molly Prewett/ Arthur Weasley

**SUMMARY: **One night Molly finds herself busting Billius Weasley in the unedning prank wars between him and Arthur.

**

* * *

  
**

There were many reasons that Molly Prewett shouldn't have been dating Arthur Weasley. As she marched down the fifth floor corridor, past clocks that proclaimed the time as being five past three in the morning, past shadowy corners that might hide Peeves or the bad-tempered caretaker, past paintings of snoring witches and wizards, these reasons burned particularly brightly in her mind.

_Reason One: He is completely crazy. _He collects plugs, he obsesses over Muggles and their ways, and he sends owls in the middle of the night for no good reason!

_Reason Two: His family is also certifiably insane._ Take his younger brother Bilius, for instance. It was more his fault than anyone's that Molly was risking the loss of House points by being out of bed at this hour. Last week, he had put pepper powder in Arthur's soup and so the quest for vengeance was on.

_Reason Three: He gets me involved in mad schemes._ Such as this one. Molly wasn't sure what the scheme was yet, but it was bound to get them all into serious trouble. She didn't mind a little trouble for a good cause, but Arthur had started this feud by bewitching Bilius' socks, so she felt that he ought to get out of this mess by himself.

Just as Molly was beginning to think that she might just abandon Arthur to his fate for once and head back to bed, he came skidding around the corner, glasses slightly askew. "Oh, Mol, you're here, good!" he panted, grabbing her arm and dragging her back around the corner after him.

Looking around, Molly realized that they were just outside the Prefects' bathroom. Putting her hands on her hips, she berated Arthur: "I've have just about enough of this! Tell what this devious plan of revenge of yours is immediately or I'm leaving you to spring it by yourself."

Arthur blinked. "Aw, don't leave—I need you for this! Besides, it's just a little joke…_Please_ don't be annoyed?"

Molly sighed in irritation. _Reasons Four and Five: I can never stay angry at him long _and _Somehow, he always convinces me to participate in his 'little jokes.'_ "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Five minutes later, an unsuspecting and positively jolly Bilius Weasley came down the hall. He had a piece of parchment crumpled in one hand –a note that Arthur had sent him, claiming to be a certain Ravenclaw girl who would like to meet him. They had met secretly several other times before, so this did not cause any prank-sensor to go off in Bilius' head.

Upon finding the door to the Prefects' bathroom, he whispered the password and slipped inside. Arthur and Molly smirked at each other in the shadows behind the statue at the end of the corridor. In the bathroom, he would find the luxurious pool-like bath, which he would surely start swimming in while waiting for his sometime girlfriend. The only thing he might find missing, should he look, were towels.

"We're so immature," sighed Molly, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but it's fun," Arthur returned, grinning.

They waiting a few minutes, then went into phase two of the plan. Molly strode forward and knocked on the door. From inside, Bilius called—believing it was the Ravenclaw girl—"Hang on a sec, I need a—Where the hell are the towels?!" Some grumbling and then the door opened to reveal Bilius, dripping wet and covering himself in the only thing they had left him: an average sized UK flag.

Molly drew herself up in full Prefect mode, badge glittering on the front of her robes. "What are you doing up? And in the Prefects' bathroom? That's off limits for regular students! And…what in the name of Merlin's left toe are you _wearing_, young man?!"

Bilius paused for one moment, wide eyed in the belief that he'd really been caught, and then, when Molly moved aside a bit, took advantage of her movement, and dashed off down the hall.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other for a beat and then burst out laughing. "We really are horrible, aren't we?" Arthur chortled, clearly not regretting their actions in the least. Molly was laughing too hard to answer.

There may have been plenty of reasons not to date Arthur Weasley, but Molly had one good reason to stay with him that trumped all the rest.

_Reason One and Best_ thought Molly as he put his arm around her shoulders and they snuck off back to the dormitory _I love him. And that's all that matters._


	7. Empty Parchment: Jazz E Roisin

**PLACE HOLDER **

**Dear Reader,**

**I regret to inform you that the Exchange Entry, for which this spot has held, has not been submitted yet. Please forgive this author, the overseer of the Exchange, for posting this as a false chapter. The details of the author whose responsibility it was to write this chapter, and the author for whom the chapter was written are below. Please keep an eye out for an update of this page. It is my great hope that the next time you check this link there will be a one-shot here, instead of this placeholder.**

**Sincerely, **

**JER Administrator at TTT**

**Author: Her-My-Oh-Knee  
**

**Author Written For: Jazz E. Roisin **


	8. Holiday Exchange: Labor Day

**LABOR DAY EXCHANGE **

THE CURRENT EXCHANGE CRITERIA ARE:

**Holiday: **Labor Day

**Theme: **September 19th, 1979

**Quote: **"Maybe if you didn't have a brain full of rackspurts and the emotional range of a teaspoon, you'd understand why I'm upset." - Hermione Granger

or

"You FORGOT her birthday! What kind of idiot are you?" - Ginny Weasley

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Whomever **

**PARTNERS:**

Jazz E. Roisin & Shuna

MidnightRosexx & Solo By Choice

- Sheep In Wolf's Clothing- & Jaden - Band- Hale- F


	9. Mission Accomplished For: MidnightRosexx

**Mission Accomplished**

**AUTHOR: **Solo By Choice

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **MidnightRosexx

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger/ Cormac McLaggen

**SUMMARY: **When you are Cormac McLaggen it isn't hard to get the witch you want. However, the witch he's with isn't speaking to him. Can the relationship Guru Ginny Weasley help him out?

* * *

Cormac McLaggen was a man with a mission. If he had been the sort to believe in conspiracy theories, he might have wondered at the persistence with which the mission profile flashed across his brain:_ Court Hermione Granger. Do it. Doooo it. _As it was, he accepted this as it had, lately, become part of his normal thought process.

You see, Cormac was in love.

He'd first noticed it when he'd seen Hermione at the Quidditch tryouts. There she'd been, sitting alone on the bench in a blue sweater, bushy hair blowing behind her in the autumn wind. She was beautiful. He didn't understand how he was apparently the only one to see it. Just because she wasn't blonde or big-boobed or a lip-glossed ditz, just because she never did her hair or wore makeup, just because she thought her brains were more important to cultivate than her appearance, no one ever noticed her for being beautiful. But she was and he had noticed.

Cormac figured that the best way to win her attention was to excel at Quidditch and become Keeper, but unfortunately that Weasley guy got the position. So Cormac had had to think of another way to win fair Granger's heart.

He thought just talking to her might work, but while he had many opportunities at the Slug Club meetings they both attended, he wasn't sure he was getting anywhere. She was, he finally had to admit, in love with Weasley or Potter. He wasn't quite sure _which_ because she seemed to argue with each of them in equal amounts. It wasn't until after the first Quidditch match that Cormac got his big break.

He was just walking along a corridor, returning from the library where he'd been turning in several books he'd needed for a NEWT Transfiguration essay, when he hear some birds twittering behind the door to a unused classroom. Curious, he'd poked his head in and there she was, head bowed, little canaries circling the air above her. He felt a bit bad for taking advantage of the situation, which, according to her explanation, apparently involved Weasley being a tool and making out with someone in full view of the entire common room. She just needed someone to listen and to care, and Cormac didn't like Weasley anyway (shocking Keeper), so it was easy to put his arm around her and nod at the right times.

Over the next few weeks she actually began to seek him out to talk, and not always about her relationship troubles. At some point, he was never quite sure when, they began dating.

So, mission accomplished, to a point. Except, for some reason, when he'd seen her in the Great Hall at breakfast this morning, she'd seemed almost as distant as Weasley and Potter, who made no bones about showing their dislike for him, usually were. Confused, he'd sought out relationship counselor-extraordinaire Ginny Weasley.

When he'd finished explaining his problem to her, he was greeted with a blank stare, the sort that clearly said _I feel so sorry for your descendents, you socially retarded piece of slime-mold._

"What?" he asked, even more befuddled than before. "Is this some weird girl thing where, like, I should be able to interpret one glance to mean something it totally doesn't? Or did something happen over the summer? Didn't I write enough? (I mean, I wrote every week, what more could she want?)" He was extremely baffled because Hermione, unlike many of the fair sex, usually made sense.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You only _forgot_ her _birthday_! What kind of idiot are you?!" Her glare was making it very clear what kind of idiot _she_ thought he was.

Oh, so that was it.

Anyway, now Cormac was, as before stated, a Man on a Mission. This Mission involved finding Hermione and giving her, wrapped of course, a book and some chocolates. He would apologize most profusely and wouldn't even be disingenuous enough to remind her that she'd forgotten _his_ birthday back last January. Cormac smiled and headed toward the classroom in which he knew Hermione was studying. They were going to be alright.


	10. Birthday Surprises For: Solo By Choice

**Birthday Surprises**

**AUTHOR: **MidnightRosexx

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Solo By Choice

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger/ Viktor Krum

**SUMMARY: **What do you call a man who gives Hermione a thong for her birthday? Unfortunate, no. Stupid and a person with a death wish.... Yes.

* * *

"Wake up, Hermione!" Someone was pushing her. Hermione turned to the unknown person. "Viktor Krum is here to see you!" Ginny said, excitedly. Hermione was awake now. She jumped out of her bed, and started rummaging through her clothes. She needed to find something suitable.

Ten minutes later Hermione ran down the stairs of the Burrow. A black haired man came into view. "Herm-own-ninny! How nice it is too be seeing you again!" Hermione beamed, and rushed to hug him.

"It's nice to see you, too, Viktor," she whispered. She and Viktor had only gotten back together a few months ago, but she was thrilled to see him. He and Ron would not get along, however. Ron would still be jealous, even though he was currently going out with a girl from the neighboring town, Jenna.

"I am glad zat I did not arrive too late to be vishing you happy birthday." The sallow skinned man smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Not at all. You're one day early, actually." She took his hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Hermione led him into the kitchen, where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were sitting around the large wooden table. Harry smiled warmly at the two of them. Ron just glared at Hermione.

"Everyone, this is Viktor Krum." She looked around the table, and then at Viktor.

"It is very nice to be meeting you," he said with his thick Bulgarian accent. "Herm-own-ninny has said much about you." Ron sniggered, clearly amused by Viktor's inability to say Hermione's name correctly. Mrs. Weasley glared at her son, and he immediately stopped.

"Viktor came for my birthday. Wasn't that nice of him?" Ron choked on his bacon. Harry pounded him on the back.

"Y-you're…birthday?" Ron stuttered.

"Vell, yes, I vanted to give her my gift in person." Viktor said, misunderstanding him. Ron's mouth fell open, distress in his eyes. Ginny stared at him, realization dawning on her face.

"You FORGOT her birthday! What kind of idiot are you?" The red haired girl yelled. Ron shrank back in his chair.

"N-not really. I remembered. Sort of. I thought it was next week." Ginny's eyes flashed.

"I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you right now! Come on, Harry. I need some fresh air." She stalked out of the kitchen, closely followed by Harry. Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange, but now she stood up. Ron cringed in his chair, expecting her wrath.

"I'm glad you're here, Viktor, dear. It will make Hermione's birthday all the better." Mrs. Weasley then fixed up two heaping plates of eggs and bacon. "Here you go. Eat up!" Ron wolfed down the rest of his eggs, and sprinted out of the room.

Hermione stared after him. "He is jealous?" Viktor asked.

"Yes. He has no reason to be, though." Viktor stared at her thoughtfully. "He has a girlfriend," Hermione explained.

"Oh." Viktor returned to his breakfast, looking reassured. They spent the rest of the day wandering around the muggle village, and catching up. Viktor was extremely interested in a little spinning top they found, exclaiming loudly, "But it must be magic! Look at it spinning!" It was a very pleasant day. Hermione fell asleep very happy.

---------------

The next morning she was jerked awake by a loud crack. Kreacher was at the foot of her bed. Seeing her, he gave a low bow, saying as he did so, "Kreacher is sorry Mistress Granger. He was only wanting to speak to Master. Kreacher thought Master would be wanting to know how his house is doing." Hermione nodded. Kreacher often came to tell Harry how Grimmauld Place was faring.

"Its okay, Kreacher, Harry is in the next room." Kreacher bowed again, and dissaperated. Hermione got out of her bed, wondering why he hadn't just walked over to Harry's room. She pulled on a pink shirt, and some worn blue jeans. She quickly brushed her bushy, brown hair and rushed downstairs.

"Happy Birthday!" Four voices chorused when she reached the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny and Viktor were all smiling at her. Ron maintained a stony silence. Hermione sat down and Mrs. Weasley immediately gave her some sausages and toast.

"Thanks," Hermione said, gratefully.

"Arthur will be here later tonight. So will George and Percy." Mrs. Weasley glanced out of habit toward her clock. All hands pointed to "well." Harry grinned. He had been exceptionally happy since Voldemort's defeat less than a year ago. He insisted that it was because he was done fighting, but Hermione thought Ginny was a large part of it.

As soon as she finished her breakfast, Viktor stood up. "I vas thinking ve could spend ze day in ze orchards?" Hermione nodded, she loved the Weasley's orchards.

"Be back at four for your party, dear." Mrs. Weasley added. Hermione nodded again, and Viktor led her outside. They walked blissfully through the many trees until Viktor looked his watch.

"Ve have to be getting back. It's time for your party." He and Hermione rushed back to the Burrow.

There was a huge table set up outside, with tons of mouthwatering food stacked on it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Percy and George were already seated at it, chatting amiably. Mrs. Weasley looked up when Hermione and Viktor arrived.

"Well, everyone, the birthday girl is here! Dig in!" Soon everyone was eating the delicious feast prepared by Mrs. Weasley. When they had all finished, she brought out the cake and presents. After serving everyone a generous helping of cake, she pushed the stack of presents toward Hermione. Viktor nudged her.

"Open mine first." Hermione searched for a package with his messy scribble on it. She found the small, violet wrapped parcel and opened it. Hermione gasped. A single white rose lay in her hands. "It vill never vilt, break, or damage in any way. Say your name to it," Krum whispered.

Hermione obeyed, and immediately a soft, lilting song filled the air. It reminded her of phoenix song, in that it seemed to come from inside her. She said her name again, and the music stopped. Hermione flung her arms around Viktor's neck.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" He smiled, pleased by her reaction. Turning to the pile of presents again, she picked out one at random. It was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and contained a set of books entitled Histories of the Magical World. Hermione thanked them, she had really wanted that series.

The next present was from Harry. It was an exquisite quill. The note inside read, _so you can always write, wherever you are_. Ginny gave her a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and some chocolate frogs. George gave her some joke shop merchandise, and Percy gave her another book, called How to Survive at the Ministry. Hermione was almost crying at the thoughtfulness of everyone. At last there was only one present left.

It was poorly wrapped in brown paper. Scrawled on its wrappings was: _To Hermione, From Ron_. She unwrapped the tiny package and found…

"A thong? You gave me a thong?!" Hermione held up the lacy, black thing, shaking it in Ron's face. "It's not even the right size!" Ginny grabbed it from her, Harry watching its progress avidly.

"Of course it's not the right size!" Ginny exclaimed, "It's mine!" Harry's eyes widened at the surprising revelation.

"Why are you so upset?" Ron asked, rather stupidly. Hermione was livid.

"Maybe if you didn't have a brain full of rackspurts and the emotional range of a teaspoon, you'd understand why I'm upset!" she screeched. Viktor put a comforting arm around her.

"It's a good present!" Ron protested. "_I_ would like it." The whole table stared at him, understanding on their faces. "And so would Jenna!" He tacked on, a little slowly.

"You _ass_, Ron. Did you even think at _all_ when you reached into my closet?" Ginny yelled. Harry was still staring at the offending thong.

"Yes!" Ron lied. Hermione got up, and Viktor followed, rather belatedly.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley! If I ever have to see you again, I will kill myself!" Hermione shrieked. With that, she dissaperated, Viktor along with her.

"See what you did?" Ginny said to Ron. "You are so stupid." She glared at him.

"Why haven't _I_ ever seen you wear that?" Harry finally asked. Ginny slapped him.

It was a bad night for everyone.


	11. His Smile For: Shuna

**His Smile **

**AUTHOR: **Jazz E. Roisin

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Shuna

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger/ Remus Lupin

**SUMMARY: **Everything is falling apart. Her last task before turning her mind towards Harry was to erase her parents memories. With all the stress and worries in her life there is only one man's smile that can brighten her day.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood in the upper floor drawing room of her home attempting not to cry. She was kneeling by the window vigorously scrubbing away at the grime. She was so absorbed in the task she didn't hear the door open until someone had cleared their throat. She shot to her feet and turned to face the intruder, dropping the rag into the bucket of water with a splash. Standing in front of her was none other than Ron Weasley. If she admitted it to herself, she _honestly _did not want to deal with him right now. This day was not going at all the way she'd hoped, and he had a tendency to make things ten times worse.

"Hey, Mione," he said impersonally.

She didn't answer. He was beating around another accusation, another "your fault" she hadn't heard yesterday. He took her silence as his cue to offload on her everything he thought she hadn't done in the last few months.

"You haven't even tried helping Harry and I search for answers about the Horcruxes. All you've been doing is moping around this house, pining after someone you aren't ever going to get."

The words hit Hermione deep in her gut. Instead of saying the words that came to her mind, which included many long winded ramblings about him not knowing at all what she was going through, including but not limited to wiping her parents' memories, she just took out her wand and pointed it at him. The only good thing about this day was that she happened to be of age, and he was not.

"Get out," she said. She wasn't sure if it was the tone of her voice, or the fact that her hair was sticking out in all directions and she looked as if she'd fought a giant, but he acquiesced leaving the room with one more glare in her direction. After he left, she sank to the floor, burying her face in her arms.

* * *

It was in this position that Remus found her. At first, he thought she might be sleeping, but when he drew closer he realized she wasn't. He knelt down beside her gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

She knew she must answer him. After all they were going out. She lifted her head looking into his eyes. Her tear-stained face was his only answer. He wiped the fresh tears from beneath her eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong, Min?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Oh, Remus, I had to …," she sniffled. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "I had to wipe their memories and… and send them away!" The words brought a lump into her throat. Instead of choking it back she let a fresh wave of tears fall down her cheeks.

Remus stood silent for a few moments. He wasn't quite sure what he could say to soothe her pain. So, instead of talking about if further he held her at arms' length and said, "How about you take a rest from the cleaning and get gussied up… I think Ginny wants to take you out somewhere. But before you go, I have something for you." He took a thin box from his pocket. It was wrapped in gold paper with a quaint little bow.

Hermione took the box and walked over to the coffee table. She gently opened the wrappings so they didn't rip. The box was black with a gold insignia of three angels on it. She lifted the lid and her breath caught in her throat. Lying in the velvet interior was a platinum chain with a small rose-colored orb. When she looked at the orb closer she realized that the thin wrings around it were engraved with the initials of her loved one. When she really gazed at it she could see her parents, reclining on pool chairs reading books, or when her mind instantly strayed to Ginny, she could see a little scene of her down stairs yelling at Ron, with Harry standing in the background with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, Remus it's amazing," she said looking into his eyes.

He learned forward over the small table and said, "It's a seeing stone, but it's been made so that only you can look into it. If anyone else tries to they will only see a small rose-colored stone that has been finely polished. I thought it might help … to keep your worrying down."

He took it gently from the box and stood. Hermione did the same pulling her hair from around her shoulders, realizing that it desperately needed washing. When he clasped it around her neck she could feel a warmth cascade through her. She reached behind her to feel for the clasp but it had disappeared. "Where is the clasp?" she asked leaning back into his embrace.

"The necklace it specially made for a singular person, in this case you, so once it's put on the clasp disappears. The idea is it only responds to your touch or mine, so nobody else could put it on besides you."

Hermione found herself feeling less stressed, almost as if she could float. She hadn't felt like that in months. "Remus," she said turning around so she could look in his eyes. "Thank you! Can you go downstairs and tell Ginny I'll be down in ten?" She kissed him lightly, and as she ran out of the room her spirits lifted. She turned back to glimpse him and her heart fluttered when she saw his smile.

* * *

Hermione let the hot water flow over her shoulders, welcoming the release of tension. Her birthday had started off horribly, but after Remus' comforting hugs and the necklace, she felt as if things were looking up. She glanced down at the necklace thinking of Ginny, wondering what could be going on. The image she saw, although it was a bit foggy was that of Ginny yelling at the top of her lungs. As she stepped out of the shower, Hermione wondered what that could be about. She decided that it was one of those fights where Ginny was trying to convince Harry to let her go with them on their journey.

She toweled off her hair, surprised that it had dried so quickly, instead of being stubborn and holding the water as it usually did. She slipped into her violet tank top & the black jeans with yellow polka dots she'd received in the mail from Luna. She left the bathroom scampering towards the staircase that led to the lower floor drawing room. She paused on the landing, watching the proceedings below.

"It's true," Ron was saying through clenched teeth. "She hasn't done anything at all to help us this summer. She's stayed here moping around and cleaning."

There was silence before Ginny said, "Did you ever contact her? Did either of you," here her voice softened, when she turned toward Harry, "send her a letter telling her what you had come up with or what you wanted her to do?"

Harry spoke up, "No, I was trying to decide whether or not I should bother her. After all she did have to go through some tough stuff this summer, especially since she had to erase her parents' memories. I didn't think she'd want extra stress."

Hermione appreciated Harry's friendly consideration. But the feeling left as soon as Ron chimed in. "Does it really matter? I mean we've all had to make sacrifices, it's not like she had to give up everything. She still has us. Besides that can't be the only reason she was crying."

"No, it wasn't," another deeper voice chimed in. The tone to it was the kind, patient professor. It startled Hermione that Remus was interfering with this at all.

"What would you know about it?" Ron asked.

"Don't be rude," Ginny said. Hermione held her breath, expecting the younger witch to reveal the secret they had been keeping for a better part of a year. "If you paid any attention to what Mum and Dumbledore said you'd remember they assigned Remus as one of the Aurors to tail you as you go on this journey of yours."

"Well what's the reason then?"

From the corner he was standing in Harry snorted. This earned him a confused look from Ron. Seeing as nobody else was explaining it, Remus said, "She didn't complete the full process for erasing her parents memories until yesterday. And," he added ,"today is her birthday."

At first no one spoke but then Ginny got the last of her anger out in one long breath, "What kind of IDIOT are you? You forgot her birthday?"

Ron seemed to flounder for a bit. Hermione watched him with growing anger. Honestly, they had been friends for six years now and he handn't remembered. At this point Hermione stood up making sure her footfalls were loud enough to catch everyone's attention. She stopped nearest to Ginny and said, "Ginny! I heard you wanted to go somewhere? Is it all right if Remus comes, we can make it a double."

The shock dawning on Ron's face was priceless. Smiling to herself, Hermione let Ginny take her hand. Once the four of them were outside Ginny said, "I thought the guys could go golfing while we get pampered at the spa! Then we can all go to the musical and out for dinner."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds like fun." With those words all four of them walked toward the Apparation point free from worries for the time being. Hermione glanced at Remus from the corner of her eye. There was a grin on his face, where jus t minutes before had been a frown. She thought to herself, 'If I could see that smile more often life would see less dark.'


	12. Untitled For: Jazz E Roisin

"**Untitled" **

**AUTHOR: **Shuna

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Jazz E. Roisin

**PAIRING: **Hermione Granger/ James Potter

**SUMMARY: **It spun too fast. What will she do now that her days are plagued with the ever-lasting affections of one J.H.P.?

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this. All in all Hermione Granger had not intended to have a love-struck James Potter after her, nor did she intend to delete one of her best friends. And Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts was now married to Lily Potter. (No matter how much she tried to correct herself, the one who was supposed to be Harry's mother stayed Potter to her mind.)

She was currently sitting by the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate without sugar. Of course, her parents wouldn't buy normal instant hot chocolate. It was bad for your teeth. Normally Hermione didn't care about weather there was sugar in her drink or not, but right now she wanted that sugar. It would make her feel better.

She thought.

All because she had been so _bloody _unlucky.

First, she had gone too far back when using the Time Turner. That in itself wasn't that bad. What was bad was that a wizard, who turned out to be Sirius Black, threw a rock, which hit the Time Turner with full force.

Repairing had turned out to be a challenge, for some unknown reason and had to be repaired by a specialist. So she had to stay at Hogwarts, in the wrong time, for a week. And though she had barely spoken to anyone, she had somehow managed to attract James Potter's attention, because when she came back to her own time, things had changed a little.

First off; Harry had never been born because Lily and Professor Snape were happily married. She had read it in an old copy of The Daily Prophet, which she had dug up trying to find where everything had gone wrong.

Thankfully, Voldemort was still not there, so at least she wouldn't have to put up with him.

The worst part of this was that James Potter, the father of the infamous (now not existing) Harry Potter, had fallen in love with her the one week she had stayed in his past.

So now, he was stalking her because, well mostly because she looked like his "old" crush. And she had the same name. How that dunderhead had gotten her name, when the only one from the past whom she had spoken to was the Time Turner Specialist and Professor Dumbledore, was a mystery to her. But apparently, he had.

She sighed deeply into her hot chocolate. She had to fix this. She missed Harry, and Ron did not know who she was, and Potter Sr. was getting creepier by the minute.

Or as Ron would most likely put it, stalkerish.

"Happy Birthday!" A voice yelled loudly, ripping Hermione out of her train of thoughts. She spilled the hot chocolate over her chest in surprise, and though it was not particularly hot she shrieked.

"Sorry!" James Potter, the bastard, said apolitically. "I didn't mean to frighten you, just wish you happy birthday." He reached out a bouquet of yellow roses and a package, which most likely was chocolate, judging by its heart shape.

Hermione just glared at him.

"It's Valhrona chocolate," the four eyed man put the chocolate on the kitchen table. "It's the best chocolate in the world they say. So I thought that if I was to get you proper chocolate, which I know you love, then it had to be that one. I also gathered some yellow roses. I know you liked those best."

Rage was boiling inside Hermione. Not only because he had once again crossed the line to stalker, but because he knew her birthday and her favorite roses!

He shouldn't know that!

He shouldn't love her!

He was much, much, very much older than her!

"Get... out." She managed to force out of her clenched teeth.

The man turned his head to the side. "Did I say something or do something wrong?"

Hermione took a very deep breath "Thank you for the gifts..." she forced out. "They are appreciated. But... please leave." How she managed to get her voice to be so calm and level was a mystery to her.

"I don't understand," the dunderhead said. "Did I do anything to upset you? If it's the hot chocolate then I really am sorry..."

"Maybe... " Hermione's voice was shaking with withheld rage. "...if you didn't have a brain full of rackspurts and the emotional range of a teaspoon, you'd understand why I'm upset." Hermione blinked hard, feeling close to tears in frustration and self rage.

"Just go, okay? Please?"

He did leave her house, to her relief.

"I'm going to fix this." She growled to her reflection as she immediately went to search after the Time Tuner. She had put it in a rainbow colored box and hidden it away until she had found what had happened and how to fix it. Now, she couldn't find it.

Of course.

"I fucked this up." She did not care that she had used such a dirty word. It felt right. "So I'll fix this mess."


	13. Empty Parchment: JadneBaneHale F

**PLACE HOLDER **

**Dear Reader,**

**I regret to inform you that the Exchange Entry, for which this spot has held, has not been submitted yet. Please forgive this author, the overseer of the Exchange, for posting this as a false chapter. The details of the author whose responsibility it was to write this chapter, and the author for whom the chapter was written are below. Please keep an eye out for an update of this page. It is my great hope that the next time you check this link there will be a one-shot here, instead of this placeholder.**

**Sincerely, **

**JER Administrator at TTT**

**Author: - Mavet Shaddai-  
**

**Author Written For: Jaden-Bane-Hale F  
**


	14. Empty Parchment: Mavet Shaddai

**PLACE HOLDER **

**Dear Reader,**

**I regret to inform you that the Exchange Entry, for which this spot has held, has not been submitted yet. Please forgive this author, the overseer of the Exchange, for posting this as a false chapter. The details of the author whose responsibility it was to write this chapter, and the author for whom the chapter was written are below. Please keep an eye out for an update of this page. It is my great hope that the next time you check this link there will be a one-shot here, instead of this placeholder.**

**Sincerely, **

**JER Administrator at TTT**

**Author: Jadne-Bane-Hale F  
**

**Author Written For: -Mavet Shaddai-  
**


	15. Holiday Exchange: Halloween

**HALOWEEN EXCHANGE **

**START DATE: **OCTOBER 11th, 2009

**END DATE: **OCTOBER 30th, 2009

**POLL TIME: **NOVEMBER 1st, 2009 through NOVEMBER 10th, 2009

**Holiday: **HALOWEEN

**Theme: **Mugglized

- This means that yoru fics CANNOT include Magic of any kind. This gives you rein to use everything Muggle from Cars to Telephones.

- This also means no Flew Network, no Ministry of Magic. For the purpose of Halloween we assume that Remus is still a werewolf if he is to be in a pairing.

- If you include any shops from Diagon Alley you should write the Alley so it is like a mini strip mall or curb side stores in London. If you use the Joke Shop you can work in Magic in the sense of Magicians.

**Quote: **"I can't believe it's not butter!" - Romilda Vain

or

"What do you mean it's Illegial. GET IT OUT OF MY FLAT!" - Remus Lupin (Marauder Era)

**Pairing: Can be people from the Marauder Era OR Romilda/Someone **

*** Because you can't use Magic Pairings are open to cross-fandom **

**PARTNERS FOR THIS EXCHANGE ARE:**

**SHUNA & WILDDOG14**

**JAZZ E. ROISIN & SOLO BY CHOICE**

**MIDNIGHT ROSE & RANDUMM **


	16. For Teacups & Broomsticks For: Randumm

**Of Tea Cups and Broomsticks **

**AUTHOR: **MidenightRosexx -----}o

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Randumm

**RATING: **T

**SUMMARY: **And that was how Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were defeated by a broomstick and a teacup.

* * *

Romilda was mad. Not only was she mad, she was sick. Percy was out buying costumes, and she was in her room, feeling quite horrible. Tonight was Halloween and she wanted to go out. You can never be too old to Trick or Treat. Besides, candy might make her feel better. Her boyfriend hadn't wanted to go out; he preferred staying inside, and handing out candy. Romilda wouldn't hear of it. Getting candy was far better than handing it out. Percy was such an idiot sometimes.

Romilda quickly decided that she was hungry. She went downstairs and stuck half a bagel into the toaster. She looked around the refrigerator for some butter and jam, pulling them out.

"I can't believe it's not butter! Really, we can afford to have some _normal_ butter in this house." Romilda muttered angrily. Percy didn't need to lose any weight. She had just finished her bagel when Percy came into the room looking mutinous.

"Hey, Perce, did you find anything good?" He threw down the costumes that he was holding.

"I really don't see the point in this, 'Milda." He scowled at her.

"Be nice. I'm sick and it's Halloween." She picked up the costumes. "What are these supposed to be?"

"I chose the simplest ones, so we don't look completely stupid. Anyway, it's a witch and wizard costume." Romilda smiled at him.

"Perfect! You're a genius Percy!" She hugged him. He looked completely bemused. "I just want to spend this holiday together! It'll be fun, just wait and see!" Percy shook his head, disbelieving.

-------}o

Romilda and Percy were walking the dark streets, each holding large pillowcases full of candy. They were the only people over eighteen who were actually dressed up. Romilda didn't mind, but Percy certainly did. "Come on, Perce, lighten up!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the next house.

A wrinkly old woman opened the door. She cackled at the sight of them. "My, my, what have we here?" Her voice was raspy and made Romilda want to clear her throat.

"Trick or Treat!" Romilda said brightly. "I'm a witch, and he's a wizard."

"Aren't you two a little old to be out in costumes?" Percy snorted at that. "Do come in, dearies." Percy and Romilda exchanged glances at this. Why on earth would that woman want to have them in her house? The old lady beckoned them inside, and, not wanting to be rude, they followed her.

"Isn't this nice? My name is Bella, by the way." Percy and Romilda nodded, and introduced themselves.

"What lovely names you have. Tea?" They nodded again. As she reached up for the cups, Romilda couldn't help noticing a dark tattoo on her forearm.

"What's that tattoo of?" She asked, before she could stop herself. Bella looked at her, a strange glint in her eyes.

"I was young and in love. It means nothing now." She covered up the tattoo with her sleeve. Romilda could swear that she had seen it moving, but passed it off as a twitching muscle. Bella led them into the sitting room, and handed them steaming mugs of tea. Romilda sipped it, realizing that it was quite excellent.

"So tell me, are you enjoying your night?" Romilda and Percy looked at each other, this was getting rather strange. They mutely decided to stay only ten more minutes.

"Oh yes, it's really fun!" Romilda said, a little too animatedly. Percy was being uncharacteristically quiet. Bella leaned forward and a grin that can only be described as evil spread over her face.

"Hello, Tom. Come meet our guests." Romilda and Percy turned around, where a sallow skinned man was standing behind them.

"Why, hello, it's _so_ nice to meet you." Romilda decided that she didn't like him one bit.

"It's nice to meet you too." There was no point in being impolite. "I'm afraid that we really have to go, though." Percy nodded and they got off the couch together. Tom put his hand vice like on her arm.

"I don't think so. See, we've been doing some experiments lately, and you two are perfect for the final stages." Bella cackled again. Tom dragged Romilda over to a door, which she assumed must be the basement. Bella took hold of Percy, and brought him over next to Tom and Romilda.

"Oh, no you don't!" Romilda shouted. Using her one free hand, she grabbed a broom that was leaning next to the wall and whacked Tom in the head. Surprised, he let her go. Romilda hit him again, and then turned the broom onto Bella. The old woman screamed and pulled out a long stick. Before she could do anything, (although, what harm can a stick do?) Romilda knocked the twig out her hands, and stepped on it, breaking it in t**wo**. Bella screamed again, but was cut off when Percy hit her with his mug. She fell to the ground with a rather loud thud.

Romilda and Percy called the police. The four men examined the scene, and then allowed Percy and Romilda to go.

"We've been looking for these two convicts for a while. I can't believe that you got them." The smallest policeman said, wonderingly. Romilda shook her head, rather unwilling to talk.

They went home. Romilda had had enough of Halloween to last her a lifetime.


	17. Chasing Cars For: Banzai

**Untitled **

**Author: **Shuna

**Author Written For: **Wilddog14

**Pairing: **Bellatrix Lestrange/ Frank Longbottom

**Summary: **_He can see her pain, but does not know how to make her feel better. All he can do is offer her a car ride home. Is that enough?_

* * *

Frank Longbottom was sorry about her pain, and the death of her husband. It was evident that she was having problems getting over it. He could see it on her face, as she walked around the area day and night, regardless of the weather. He sometimes drove past her, and desperately wanted to take her in the car, to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But he did not dare to do it. She probably didn't recognize him anymore. Besides, the memories between them hadn't been the best; especially the last, which was from a party where he had been drunk and said that he would get the next person who came in the door to bed.

Unfortunately for him, his old crush was the one who had come in. The rest of the night had been quite a blur, but he remembered Remus yelling something around the lines of "What do you mean it's illegal? Get it out of my flat!" He also knew that he had been covered with bruises the next day.

So he didn't stop to talk to her. Not when she was soaking from the rain, nor when he noticed that she had grown thin. He didn't dare to.

So he was just as surprised as her, when one day he stoped the car and asked if he could give her a lift home.

She stared at him. The rain had smeared the make up across her face, making her look like some of the kids who had dressed up for Halloween, and ignored the pouring rain.

"It's a foul evening to be out in." He told the woman, whose black eyes were just as unreadable as he remembered.

"You are that man who tried to seduce me four years ago." She said slowly, eying him critically. "You have grown since then."

Frank blushed when he heard this. "Yes, I guess I have." An awkward silence came over both. It seemed like everything but the pouring rain respected this, and kept things down.

Suddenly the raven haired woman sat herself into the old, ugly red car. Startled by this, Frank blinked for a moment, before he followed her example. He turned the keys and began driving the car. Neither of them said anything as the car began to roll.

'What the hell am I doing?' Frank heard himself think. 'Why did she accept the ride?'

The dress was worn and dirty, and the rain had made the woman look like she was living outside, and not in an enormous house. He knew very well where she lived, because he had once followed her.

It was like a bucket of cold water splashed over him as he remembered this. Maybe she had known of this, and had accepted the ride so she could take him down with her.

But she didn't seem like she was resting before a vicious attack. On the contrary, it seemed more like that she was falling asleep. Sure enough, soon he could hear gentle snoring coming from the passenger seat.

Frank sighed deeply, and leaned back in his seat. He was well aware of what he had to prove right now. If anything happened, anything at all, he knew that he would be to blame, especially since he was driving. So, he kept his eyes straight on the road, trying to just concentrate on the road, just the road, not the children running around in the rain hoping that someone would give them candy.

After what seemed like hours, he finally parked the car. He hesitated as he turned towards the sleeping woman. The makeup, which had now dried and made several black streaks on her face, did highlight the feeling of having something extraordinary in his car.

And it was extraordinary. This was his crush sitting in the other seat, sleeping gently.

But he had to break it. He couldn't let her sleep there.

Before his hand was close enough to shake her gently her hand shot out and closed around his right wrist, forcing him to lean on his left arm, which currently was resting on the arm of the car seat.

The jet haired woman opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. But though she had just woken up and had lost much weight from the last time he saw her, the grip around his wrist was quite hard.

"Do you know where the Black family originates from, Frank Longbottom?" She asked in a soft, but dangerous tone.

"No." Frank shook his head, startled by the question.

"They say," the grip around his wrist tightened, and Frank had to fight against letting a whimper escape his lips. "That we came from Greece. When anyone died in ancient times they used to burn the body of the deceased. Two coins were laid on their eyes, to make sure that the ferryman would take them safely to the realm of Hades."

She closed her eyes and cotinued. "I have been pondering about that for some time now, and come to realize that if I had done so, I would never have mourned my husband's death in this manner. But I think I have found the answer to this problem in my sleep. Thank you, Frank Longbottom."

Then she let go of his wrist and bid him goodbye.

After a few minutes in silence, he was ripped out of it by the strange smell. He turned his head towards the house, and froze completely.

Her house was burning. For a moment he stood, petrified, his mind shouting at him do something. But his body did not move. The screaming of his mind got louder, and his body started to thrash around, finally breaking through the paralyzing fear.

Suddenly he stopped again. The woman was standing outside her house, just watching the roaring flames, which were set to destroy it.

Frank stumbled out of the car running towards her. "Bellatrix! Are you alright?"

She turned her head towards him. The fire gave her an erie glow, like she wasn't from the earth. Then she began laughing.


	18. That 70s Show For: Jazz E Roisin

**That's 70's Show **

**AUTHOR: **Solo By Choice

**AUTHOR WRITTEN FOR: **Jazz E. Roisin

**RATING: **T

**SUMMARY: **And that's how pot and some talking on a fire escape led to the union of two unlikely souls.

* * *

The smallish London flat was full of cushy couches and cluttered with books and empty pizza boxes. In the middle of all this mess were two teenage boys with that peculiar combination of long hair and tucked in T-shirts that screams 70s. Remus, the one with the red checked shirt, picked idly at his guitar. His companion Sirius, the one with the handsome face half covered by his dark glasses, popped open a can of beer.

Just as they were settling into their usual comfortable afternoon laziness, the door to the flat banged open and James, hair standing up and glasses askew, came running in. "What the _hell,_ man?" cried Sirius who had spilled his beer all over his lap.

"Guys," said James, very seriously. Remus was attempting to help Sirius mop up the mess. "Guys!" James cried, trying to get their attention. "This is important! It has to do with _girls_!" That caused Sirius' head to pop up, anyway.

"Girls? Where?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You are a sleaze and an idiot."

"You're a geek with a skin condition!"

"You probably have, like, 5 STDs."

"You've probably never had an occasion to get one!"

"You—"

"GUYS!" James interrupted. "I have had a life altering experience and you're just standing there, bickering!"

Remus sat back down and Sirius picked up what was left of his beer. "So, what, are you gay?" he asked casually. "That means I can have Lily now?"

James looked ready to rip his hair out. "No! I'm straight as a board—"

"So what was that thing with wot's-his-face (Jack?) at the New Years party last year?"

"Jim," James corrected automatically, then growled. "Nothing happened anyway! Look all I'm saying is maybe I think Daria's prettier, okay?"

"So is Lily—"

"She wouldn't have _you_ anyway," said James haughtily.

Remus watched the exchange with some amusement. Sirius had a bet going with Frank on whether James was actually into girls or not and had since then been trying to surprise some sort of confession out of James so he could collect his 10 pounds. However Remus' interest in the situation with Lily had nothing to do with monetary concerns.

* * *

Sirius was passed out on the rug, and Remus, Frank, and Alice were watching television when Lily showed up later that evening.

"What are you watching?" she asked, looking around the dark room and rolling her eyes at Sirius' prone form.

"_Star Trek_," Frank confessed.

"Oh, uh, which one?" Remus noted that Lily seemed to be searching in the mess for someone and he just bet he could guess who.

"That one where Spock has to have crazy sex by the end of the week or he dies," Frank deadpanned.

"Fascinating," Lily quipped, quirking an eyebrow.

Alice giggled.

"Look, dorks, have you seen that idiot Potter around here anywhere? He isn't buried between any of these sofa cushions, is he? With the rest of the trash?"

Remus smiled slightly at Lily's playfully caustic tone. Everything was normal, then. "I think he went to Daria's," he told her, watching closely to gauge her reaction.

She shrugged. "Eh, I just wanted to return those briefs he left at my place a month ago. I was holding out on him about it, but now it's a bit late to use them as bargaining chips, I guess." She grinned. "Though blackmail is always a possibility."

"Might want to keep them then," Remus suggested. "So what—"

"Hey," Frank interrupted, "take it outside! You're infringing upon our hour of geekery!"

Chuckling, Remus and Lily left the flat.

***

Remus watched Lily as she leaned back, red hair swinging, to stare up at the sky. They were out on the fire escape that hugged the alley side of the building.

"So," said Remus slowly, "you really don't mind that James, you know, broke up with you?"

Lily shook her head. "Not really. I mean, it's _James Potter_. He's always been an arrogant sumbitch. Daria will fit with him well, I'm thinking."

They were silent for a while, just looking up at the few stars they could see and watching their cloudy breath dissipate into the cold night air.

"I…I hope you'll still hang out with us. Just because you're not with James anymore doesn't mean we don't want to see you," Remus blurted out.

"Of course I'll still hang with you guys, why wouldn't I?" For a moment, her green eyes held his amber ones. "Potter isn't the only reason I come over so often, you know."

"Hey guys!" They both turned towards the voice; it was Sirius, leaning out of the flat's nearest window. "Come back in. You don't wanna miss the fun!"

The spell, whatever it was, was broken. As they headed back inside, Remus wondered what Lily had meant, exactly. _Girls_ he thought _are almost too complicated to be worth it. Almost._

In the darkened living area of the Marauder's flat, the group of teenagers sat in a circle.

"Whaddya mean it's illegal? Get it outta my flat," Remus muttered, amused.

"We should totally ride the underground like this, man. It would be a blast," said James, grinning madly.

"This stuff makes my head feel funny," muttered Daria.

"I'd do Nimoy like, like, like _that._" Alice failed to snap her fingers properly.

"I know," said Frank sadly because she was _his_ girlfriend, after all.

"I'd do you," Sirius informed Lily.

She rolled her eyes, sarcastic despite the high. "You'd do anybody."

"Hey, Lily?" Remus called, feeling mildly inspired to say something.

"What?"

Sirius, unfortunately, began to sing. "ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT…"

"I'd do Shatner too..." mumbled Alice.

"Yeah," sighed Frank despondently.

"Lily?"

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!"

"And Kelley, I'd hit that like a truck…"

"Mmmm."

"I think," said Daria measuredly, "I'm going to be sick."

That was when the police, called by the neighbor who had been complaining about Sirius' singing, knocked the door down.

* * *

Remus stood on the fire escape later the next day, wondering how they could ever repay their landlord, Dumbledore, for bailing them out of jail. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Lily come up behind him until she leaned against the rail next to him.

"Well," she said, smiling faintly, "that was fun."

Remus snorted.

Lily stared into the street below for a few minutes, then shook her head slightly. "Remus," she began slowly, "last night, there was something you were trying to tell me…"

"Ah, well, nothing really, I," Remus stuttered vaguely.

"Mmm hmm." Lily cast an appraising eye over him, head tilted to one side.

"And I, uh, well," Remus tried again.

Lily raised her eyebrows promptingly.

He sighed. "Look, I know it's been a long time in coming…"

"Just kiss me already," she half ordered, "I think we've waited long enough."


	19. Empty Parchment: Solo By Choice

**PLACE HOLDER **

**Dear Reader,**

**I regret to inform you that the Exchange Entry, for which this spot has held, has not been submitted yet. Please forgive this author, the overseer of the Exchange, for posting this as a false chapter. The details of the author whose responsibility it was to write this chapter, and the author for whom the chapter was written are below. Please keep an eye out for an update of this page. It is my great hope that the next time you check this link there will be a one-shot here, instead of this placeholder.**

**Sincerely, **

**JER Administrator at TTT**

**Author: Jazz E. Roisin  
**

**Author Written For: Solo By Choice  
**


	20. Empty Parchment: MidnightRosexx

**PLACE HOLDER **

**Dear Reader,**

**I regret to inform you that the Exchange Entry, for which this spot has held, has not been submitted yet. Please forgive this author, the overseer of the Exchange, for posting this as a false chapter. The details of the author whose responsibility it was to write this chapter, and the author for whom the chapter was written are below. Please keep an eye out for an update of this page. It is my great hope that the next time you check this link there will be a one-shot here, instead of this placeholder.**

**Sincerely, **

**JER Administrator at TTT**

**Author: Randumm  
**

**Author Written For: MidnightRosexx ----}o  
**


End file.
